Save The Last Dance For Me
by minifoot
Summary: ¥¤¥ CHAPTER 3 IS OUT ¥¤¥ Sakura has a crush on Syaoran for 4 years. What happens when one of Sakura's best friends asks him out even though they know Sakura likes him? What will Sakura do at the Year 12 ball?
1. PrologueIntroduction

Save The Last Dance For Me  
  
AN: This is not Card Captors version of the movie "Save The Last Dance". The title just fits really well with the story line and I couldn't think of anything else. Also I did not copy the story "Save The Last Dance" by CameraKutie. The storyline is completely mine but it may be similar to others but don't sue because I have not intentionally plagiarised. Also I don't own the Card Captors crew, Clamp does. The only character I own is Masumi Kurosawa. The other characters are good friends of mine. Also Willetton High School is a made up name.  
  
Setting: The country they are in is Australia as it has all different nationalities so it is easy to work with. Mainly the characters interact at Sakura's house or at the Willetton High School. Sometimes there might be some other places like the park, movies and other places.  
  
Main Characters: Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Masumi Kurosawa, Li Meilin, Amanda Ho, Kellie Western, and Shaun Illingworth.  
  
The other characters are people like Sakura's family, classmates and other people at Willetton High.  
  
Plot: The story starts with a 13 year-old Kinomoto Sakura going to Willetton High School. She is in year 9 and she is in a new school. She befriends a girl called Daidouji Tomoyo and is added into her circle of friends. In this group of friends are, Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Li Syaoran, Masumi Kurosawa, Syaoran's cousin Li Meilin, Amanda Ho and Shaun Illingworth. Sakura finds the serious Li Syaoran could be more than a good friend and remains to have a crush on him for 4 years but Syaoran only sees her as a close friend. Syaoran gets asked out by one of Sakura's best friends Masumi Kurosawa. Masumi knows that Sakura likes Syaoran but was always jealous of the friendship they shared. Sakura is heartbroken, so what will happen at the Year 12 ball? Will Sakura try to win Syaoran's heart?  
  
Genre: Humour/Romance  
  
S+S but with a little E+T 


	2. The First Day

AN: This chapter is about Sakura's first day at her high school, mainly introducing her to her friends and Syaoran so there is not much S+S stuff going on in this chapter. The rest of the story will have little bits S+S fluff of what happens during the years leading up to Year 12.  
  
Umm.this is NOT a fic on the lines of the movie "Save The Last Dance" so don't think it'll be.  
  
Also thank you for reviewing the Prologue and Introduction even though I haven't even started. Thank you!!!  
  
Well here it goes.enjoy!!!  
  
Save The Last Dance For Me  
  
Chapter 1 - The First Day  
  
Sakura's Day  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!" yelled a young slim Japanese girl, rushing around her bedroom. "Where is my uniform?!?! I left in here just last night after." hearing a chuckle a the door way, the 13 year old Kinomoto Sakura stopped yelling and turned to find her brother bent over with laughter.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny Touya?"  
  
"Have.you.checked.behind.the.door?" replied the 18 year old between gasps.  
  
"Of course!!! Do you think I am such an idiot.?" And to Sakura's horror, behind her bedroom door was a neatly ironed Willetton High School maroon skirt, light blue blouse and a marron and blue striped tie hung on hangers. Trying to suppress his amusement, Touya offered to drive Sakura to school as she was running behind schedule.  
  
"Oh thank you!!! Thank you! I'll repay you. Anything you want me to do I'll do it! I'll wash you car, clean your room, I'll."  
  
"Just put on your uniform and stop blabbing."  
  
¥ ¤ ¥  
  
As Sakura entered the gates at Willetton High School she was overwhelmed with year 9 students rushing around and hugging friends they haven't seen for 2 months. Sakura walked towards the year Coordinator Mrs Jones to get her timetable, when a blonde shapely girl knocked into her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! Watch where you're going," yelled the girl and stalked off.  
  
Sakura taking no notice of the mean girl received her timetable from Mrs Jones and went to her first class, Social Studies. Arriving at the classroom, Sakura noticed only 3 other people there, a Japanese girl and two Chinese boys. Standing a little away from the two Sakura started to take out her Lord Of The Rings file out.  
  
"Is that a Lord Of The Rings file?" the Japanese girl rushed over, pulling one of the Chinese boys with her. "I love Aragorn! He is soooo cool!" Seeing Sakura's surprised expression, the girl introduced herself, "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa. Over there is Li Syaoran."  
  
Sakura introduced herself. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I absolutely love Legolas! You know when he slides down the stairs in the Two Towers? That is just the coolest!"  
  
Eriol and Syaoran rolled their eyes at each other, both feeling slightly jealous. Trying to pay back at Tomoyo, Eriol exclaimed, "Those two suck! Know you know Hermione from Harry Potter? Well she's smart and pretty! Beat that!"  
  
"Then why don't you go out with her then!"  
  
Triumphant in making Tomoyo jealous as well, Eriol took his chance and put his arms around her, "Aw Tomoyo! You know there is no one else in the world, including movie stars that could ever replace you."  
  
Syaoran cried out, "What is wrong with me? Aren't I good enough for a gal? If Eriol can get one, why can't I?"  
  
Exasperated with Syaoran, Eriol pummelled him to the ground, with a disgusted Tomoyo and Sakura looking on.  
  
¥ ¤ ¥  
  
At recess Tomoyo introduced Sakura to her group of friends. "Those two Chinese girls on the limestone are Amanda Ho and Syaoran's cousin, Li Meilin. Over there on the green bench are Masumi Kurosawa, Shaun Illingworth and Kellie Western. Everyone this is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Sitting herself on the green bench, Sakura found herself talking to Masumi, Kellie and Shaun.  
  
"Do you know any year 10's? Do you know Rick?" asked Kellie in excitement.  
  
"Umm no. I just."  
  
"You haven't? Just look for the hottest red head in year10."  
  
"SHUT UP KELLIE!" shouted Amanda from the bench. Explaining to Sakura, "Ever since she saw this guy Rick in the holidays, she has been talking about how good looking he is. Personally I think he is ugly."  
  
"Ricky boy, Ricky boy, Ricky boy!!!" chanted Shaun.  
  
"Shut up." Feeling slightly dejected Kellie walked off with Meilin to get a drink.  
  
"God she never shuts up about him," exclaimed Amanda, joining in the conversation. "Don't think we all hate each other when we tease. We are all used to it." Amanda explained to Sakura that Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Kellie, Shaun, Meilin and herself had been friends since primary school. Masumi was an overseas student and a family friend of Tomoyo's and it was her first time in Australia.  
  
Remembering the girl that had bumped into that earlier that day, Sakura asked Tomoyo who was across the bench from her, if she knew who that was. "That girl is Jane Smith. She is really mean." Tomoyo pointed towards the big group of boys and girls that were about 30 meters away. "Jane is in that group."  
  
Moving on to a new discussion topic, Sakura found out that Masumi was in her English, Maths and Japanese class. As Maths was next on Sakura's timetable, the two walked to the class chatting away like best friends. When they got there, to their dismay, Jane was standing there talking to one of her friends like a steam engine. Jane noticed that they were staring and immediately insulted them.  
  
"What are you looking at? Just because you don't have friends doesn't mean you can stare at mine!" she attacked.  
  
Choosing to ignore the comment, Masumi said, "Told you she was a real meany."  
  
Sakura glanced over at Jane in disgust, as so far everyone she had met in Willetton High was really nice. Pulling out their workbooks, Masumi and Sakura got to work.  
  
¥ ¤ ¥  
  
At lunch Sakura observed Syaoran and Eriol trying to keep Shaun from getting his World Industries visor back from them. Shaun pissed off with the game, he pushed Syaoran to get it back and Syaoran banged into Sakura.  
  
"Oh sorry Sakura," said Syaoran. "Shaun was being an idiot and pushed me. Go bash him up for me." Casting a glare in Shaun's direction, Syaoran sat next to her.  
  
Looking at Syaoran, face-to-face Sakura blushed. Regaining her composure, she joked, "Yeah right. I'll use my kung fu skills and knock him out, just because he shoved you!"  
  
"You do kung fu? Sweet! How long?"  
  
"Umm bout 3 years. You?"  
  
"Me? Well my uncle has trained me since I could stand."  
  
"Oy Syaoran! Stop flirting and showing off and come to the front and play Bay Blades," called Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, yeah hang on. Umm got to go sorry " Syaoran got up and ran after Eriol.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Kellie sat down next to her. "Even though I've known him for ages, I must say he is so unpredictable. One side goes around and bashes up people and the other one that's sensitive."  
  
Thinking Kellie was talking about Rick, Sakura answered, "I haven't seen him yet."  
  
"I mean Syaoran. Don't you reckon he's cute? I mean I like one guy but if there wasn't a Rick I might go for Syaoran."  
  
Sakura blushed and mumbled something.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow put didn't push the subject as Meilin sat down as well.  
  
¥ ¤ ¥  
  
"On her way home, Sakura was daydreaming (again!) when someone tapped on her sharply on her shoulder. "Eh?" Sakura snapped back to reality and tripped over a bump. She forwards and found herself in the arms of an amber eyed Syaoran.  
  
"Day dreaming again Sakura?" said Syaoran with an amused look on his face.  
  
Quickly getting releasing herself out of his hold. "Yeah, uhh daydreaming. I uh do uh that uh a lot uh."  
  
"See ya tomorrow then. I'll leave you to daydream."  
  
Not having the guts to ask him to stay with her, Sakura walked home by herself. When she got home, Touya was already there.  
  
"Hey. How was your first day?" asked Touya.  
  
"Uhh, it was interesting. Quite comfy actually." realising what she just said, Sakura blushed and rushed upstairs, leaving Touya looking questioningly after her.  
  
¥ ¤ ¥  
  
  
  
A.N. OK so there it is my first chapter. I hope you liked it. Umm Jane is a significant character as she tries to steal Syaoran in the later chapters.  
  
REVIEW Please. Bomb me if you want. Constructive feedback is.interesting. 


	3. A Promise and A Dance

A.N.: This chapter is about the river cruise and a promise is made to Sakura. She does not think of the promise as much but it affects the later chapters.  
  
THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the Prologue and the first chapter. Special thanks and hello to my friends who are reading this; Paddy, Supreet, Chris, Mary, Jade, Daniel, and everyone else!!!  
  
There is a lot of S+S &E+T in this chapter so...enjoy!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Save The Last Dance For Me  
  
Chapter 2 -A Promise and a Dance  
  
One week after arriving at Willetton High, Sakura found out there was a river cruise organised for the 3rd week. At first Sakura did not want to go, but after much persuading by Tomoyo and her friends, she gave in.  
  
Sakura now leaned on the wall by herself and observed the couples dancing before her. She was wearing a denim knee length skirt and a red tank top, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. One hour had passed since the ship had set off from the dock, and no one had asked Sakura to dance, well except for 1 guy Daniel Woods, but Sakura refused as she had never seen him before in her life! To make things worse, the air-conditioner was on full blast. It was ok for the dancers as they grew hot dancing but Sakura was freezing. Watching Syaoran's embarrassed and sulky look as he danced with Kellie, Sakura felt a pang of jealousy. Sakura had tried to avoid Syaoran as much as possible after the "first day incident", embarrassed. Why can't I ask him to dance? On second thoughts I couldn't bear to look into those gorgeous amber eyes again..."  
  
Not wanting to see the happy couples dancing, a miserable and cold Sakura stepped outside on the deck.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol had never left each other's arms the whole night, and now as it was a snowball, Eriol had his arms around her waist and Tomoyo was resting her head on his chest. Swaying along with the music, they were content to just be with each other.  
  
"This is so much better than last year's disco," whispered Tomoyo to Eriol.  
  
"Why, because most of these dances are slow?"  
  
"Yes, so I can rest my poor feet."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Why don't you go sit down then?"  
  
"But then someone else will steal ask you to dance with them!"  
  
Eriol smiled at her and tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear and pulled her closer.  
  
Amanda, Meilin and Masumi had been asked to dance many times by admiring boys, and Shaun was happy to stay near the snacks table, eating and chatting to people who came past. Kellie had been disappointed that Rick could not attend, as he was a year 10, but was satisfied to talk to her friends, Paddy and Supreet.  
  
"Aragorn is the best! He is so hot!" exclaimed Paddy to Supreet and Kellie.  
  
"Uh no he issn't! Rick is!" shouted Kellie  
  
"Well your both wrong. Daniel Radcliffe is the hottest!!!" said a triumphant Supreet.  
  
Shaun pulling himself from the snacks table, came over and joined in the conversation. "You are ALL wrong! Holly Valance and Hermione are the hottest people ever!"  
  
"Yeah in your dreams Shaun!" scoffed Paddy.  
  
"Actually I dreamt of Holly Valance once..." said a dreamy Shaun.  
  
Everyone was so wrapped in their own little conversations, only unsociable Syaoran, saw unhappy Sakura slip out. Having not asked anyone to dance, Syaoran was forced to dance with Jane Smith by teachers before he could follow Sakura out.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sakura found that outside was slightly better, yet still a little cold. She leaned against the ship railing and wrapped her arms around herself. Staring at the city lights, Sakura's thoughts slipped back to Syaoran  
  
Sakura did not know how long she stood there, but when she saw a shadowy figure coming her towards her, she thought it was a teacher telling her to get ready to disembark. To her surprise and embarrassment, it was Syaoran.  
  
"Hello Miss Kung-Fu Daydreaming Sakura. What you doing out here?"  
  
"It's cold inside," mumbled Sakura.  
  
"What? You are joking!" Syaoran indicated his flushed cheeks. "Come inside and you'll warm up."  
  
"Nah.I'm fine out here."  
  
"I can see those huge goose bumps on your arms even though it's dark! Come on have some fun and dance."  
  
Sakura laughed at the irony of that comment. "Fun? I was watching you all night in there and you looked so sulky..." Realising she just told him she had been watching him all night; Sakura blushed deep red and turned away. Oh no. Why did I just say that? He probably thinks I stalk him or something..  
  
Finding the remark rather embarrassing Syaoran turned away as well. She was watching me? I hope I didn't do anything stupid!  
  
Turning back, Sakura tried to clarify what she said. "I mean I had no one else interesting to watch and all Tomoyo and Eriol do is get all mushy mushy which I find sickening and all Shaun does is sit there and Amanda and Masumi are dancing with people I don't know and I really should get to know more people even though I've been here for 2 what 3 weeks? I don't know many people ..." Sakura babbled until Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"Stop STOP! Ok I am not offended don't worry. Gee you can talk forever if given the chance."  
  
Sakura blushed again and mumbled something. God Sakura is so cute when she blushes.thought Syaoran.  
  
"Look if you don't have anyone better to dance with, why don't we dance the last snowball together?" Sakura did not answer so Syaoran used the only way to get her to agree, teasing. "Actually I know you don't have anyone to dance with so why don't you just agree and instead of standing there daydreaming."  
  
"I am NOT daydreaming. Believe it or not I was THINKING!" snapped Sakura.  
  
"Well hurry up your thinking."  
  
"What about other times?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I mean what about other river cruises and dances? The other guys will probably think that I might only dance with you, because I refused this guy, Daniel Woods earlier."  
  
"Who cares what they think?"  
  
"It's just that well..."  
  
"Ok fine. I'll make you a promise! Every river cruise we go on, every dinner dance we attend, every ball we go to, I will save the last dance for you. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah ok! You don't have to go to great lengths to make me come inside! I was just cold." To Sakura's utmost surprise and delight Syaoran slipped his jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"There, now you have no excuse to not come inside." Syaoran too her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Sakura was met with many glares of Syaoran admirers and Jane Smith stood there gaping at Syaoran's jacket on Sakura's shoulders. Feeling extremity self conscious, Sakura turned and faced Syaoran placing her hands behind his neck. Syaoran slipped his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her to him. Sakura inhaled Syaoran's scent, which she remembered from the "First day" episode and felt like she was in heaven.  
  
Sakura smiled up at Syaoran, "Thank you for asking me to dance with you. It really means a lot to me."  
  
"Don't thank me. It's a pleasure."  
  
Sakura blushed and looked into his amber eyes and Syaoran found himself staring into her emerald eyes. Arms around each other, Sakura and Syaoran swayed along to the song.  
  
Whenever sang my songs One the stage, on my own Whenever said my words Wishing they would be heard I saw you smiling at me Was it real or just my fantasy You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How shyly placed your eyes on me That I had mine on you  
  
Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
So let me come to you Close as I wanna be Close enough for me To feel your heart beating fast And stay there as I whisper How I loved your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so share with me Your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding lack Or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know I'm more then the dress and the voice Just reach me out then You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ok people how was that? Lots of S+S going on! The song is called "Eyes On Me" is by Faye Wong and is the theme song from the game Final Fantasy 8. Please don't sue ok?  
  
REVIEW and if you wanna flame me, feel free to!!! I need ideas people! 


End file.
